


Loved you first

by stopthedimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:51:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthedimples/pseuds/stopthedimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Perfect.”</p>
<p>She drawls out her words because she knows that sometimes he needs to hear it more than she does. And she doesn’t lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved you first

Sometimes Harry sits by himself and thinks of all the possible scenarios that would make Britny leave him. He thinks about the guy who lives next door to her flat, that she described as ‘swimmer abs but the brain of a chimp’ that maybe one day she’ll decide his body is better than Harrys and leave him.

He thinks about the guy who always helps her out to her car at the grocery store, whether she has her own trolley or if Harry is with her. Maybe she’ll see his oh too polite ways and run off with him into the sunset. He thinks about the guy she invited over yesterday to help her study her English final, he thinks about how much smarter he probably is over himself.

“Stop thinking about it mate.” Louis hummed dropping to his side. “You can just cuddle with me, if she leaves.”

“Fuck off.” Harry didn’t mean it but it came out much more like a snarl than a piece of humor. But Louis just laughed it off because he knew Harry all too well and no matter what he said, Harry wouldn’t jeopardize their friendship. No matter how much of an asshole Louis could be.

“Don’t you just wish.” Louis laughed again, earning a punch and then a seething poke to his ribs. “Oi! I’m just kidding, stop stressing—seriously – she’ll be here soon right?”

Harry just nodded and proceeded to rack his brain for new ways that she might leave. Now that he’s actually thought about it, the doorman had been overly nice yesterday when they had arrived after their lunch date.

==

Harry just keeps his mouth shut through dinner because all he can think about other men, other men, other men. Which sounds quite gay now that he repeats it to himself. Not like other men for himself, but like other men for—he just stops thinking as soon as Britny laughs—and it’s not even at something he said. Because he’s thinking about her leaving him and there she is laughing at something their waiter has said.

He just continues to watch in amusement and rub his knuckles over his clear stubble. Hey he hadn’t shaved that was something she always said she loved, right?

By the time he’s actually thinking about interjections, because she is HIS girlfriend, and HIS date, and HIS cuddler, the waiter is gone and Britny is wiggling into her jacket. That he smiles at because he bought it, although he had to make it a surprise because she doesn’t like being bought anything, which is why she is still reaching into her purse for some sort of a tip.

So he drops a ten pound note to the table and slips into his own jacket, something she picked out. So he smiles again, because she just has that effect.

He really wants to just ask her to go home instead of taking the walk downtown through the art show, but he can’t. Because she was so excited when he brought up the idea, and she was practically jumping into his arms when he came to pick her up today.

And then he almost jumps when she mentions that she might have left her straightener on and she thinks her flat might be burning down, so they go back to her place, and Harry is thrilled. Thrilled that they are back alone at her place, thrilled and thankful that her flat hasn’t actually burned down, thrilled when she begins to strip off and head towards her bedroom.

“Come on curly.” She mumbles, she shirt partly stuck somewhere between off and only covering her face. He chuckles, takes her in, and finally follows.

She’s sitting just on the edge of her full bed, struggling to unclasp her heels, finally sighing in relief when the second one slips off. When she looks up he just about loses it right there, pounces the few feet he is away and takes her right there.

But he doesn’t.

“Love you.” He whispers, just loud enough for her to raise her head and smile. 

“Loved you first.” She mocks back, bringing a smile out of him too because she was sure she had fallen in love the day they met, and he still feels guilty that he hadn’t believed her right away. But then she cocks her head and it’s full of concern, “Why are you upset?” She asks, full blown concern.

He doesn’t want to actually say, so he just mumbles something about the waiter flirting with her and that pretty much does it. Because she knows that it has only been him, and he wants to know that too. She kissed like she’s about to drown and Harry is her only source of oxygen, but he doesn’t complain because this is his favorite part and maybe it is hers too.

“Please make love to me.” She speaks, drawling out every word. “With every piece of you, ”pausing she smiles, thinking to herself. “Every piece that I love.” And she emphasizes love and then she pulls him forward by his belt loops, and works on the buttons of his shirt. 

Britny’s breathing quickens, the shameless sounds falling from her lips as Harry finally slid his large hands down the length of her body and attaches them into her panties. And she’s so wet, so fucking wet, and his knees start to buckle.

Heat pooled in his stomach, his whole body felt like every nerve ending was ignited and on fire now, reacting twice as fast to everything she did. Her hands against hip bare hips, his lips just breathing above his tip, her feet planting themselves right above his own.

Just the sound of his heavier breathing was egging her on, encouraging her to more further.

And before he’s even really sure that he knows what is going on she’s crawled her way the length of the bed, beckoning him to join her, and he does, because he can’t say no.

“Perfect.”

She drawls out her words because she knows that sometimes he needs to hear it more than she does. And she doesn’t lie.

He was half tempted to growl at her, to tell her how much he really cared about her – but she seemed to read his thoughts, pulling him closer into her and leaning forward to press another lingering kiss against his lips. Their foreheads pressed together, beautiful eye meeting beautiful eye—Harry pressed in to her. She could feel his hot breath against her lips, being unable to stop the filthy moan at the feeling of Harry thrusting in to her.

Perfection.

Everything is slow and dizzy and still complete perfection to her. Just as much as she was complete and utter perfection to him. Because now he’s sure that they were made for each other.

And then he really knows when she starts to drown out his moans with words he can’t not listen to. “Well, I love your hands, and I love the wrinkles in your forehead, and I love your biceps.” And she makes a little too rough squeeze against them and then continues her path. “Your legs, your toes, your hips, your..”

But she put off her spiel until he was groaning almost too loud for her to look passed. But she continued to encourage him, rocking her hips into him and running her digits into his sweaty curls. And then they came together with moans of each other’s names, perfect.

Britny chuckles hoarsely, untangling her fingers from the death hold she had in his hair, her body still trembling hard.

“Love you.” He mumbles, tossing the condom and curling as close to her as he can get.

“Loved you first.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little side thing, nothing major, hope you enjoy. x


End file.
